Lego star wars all over again
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading The Phantom Menace Negotiations Players: You will be playing as Naboo Captain and Naboo Guard for the first part of the story, then the story will switch over to Qui gon and Obi wan Vechiles: Vulture Droids, Droid Speeders, Droid Loadship Enemies: Battle Droids Bosses: 2x droidekas - 5 hearts each Open World: this is pretty simple. all you need is to fly down to naboo to start the next level. Invasion of Naboo Players: Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Jar Jar Binks Vechiles: Droid Loadship, Gungan Horse, Droid Speeder, Bongo Enemies: Battle Droids Bosses: Droid Speeder - 3 hearts, Captain Tarpals - One heart Open World: Go underwater and qui gon and obi wan will change to underwater form. Follow the Ghost Coins to get to Gungan city. Once you get in you will see captain tarpals blocking your way. smash Bricks until you find some colourful blocks. Put them together to make an ice cream vendor and captain tarpals will stop blocking your way and run over to the ice cream vendor to get ice cream. so cotinue following the Ghost coins until you get the Court, after the cutscene get in the Bongo and follow the ghost coins to the Town of Naboo. Invasion Players: Qui gon, Obi Wan, Jar Jar Binks, Captives Vechiles: Droid Speeder, Droid Tank, Droid Loadship, Padmes Starship Enemies: Battle Droids Boss: Droid Command Ship - 3 Metal Hearts then 12 hearts Open World: Defeat the Droid Command ship and fly to Tatooine Mos Espa Podrace (PVP) Players: Anakin (Race), Sebula (Race), Qui Gon, Darth Maul Enemies: Tusken Raiders Boss: Qui gon/Darth Maul - 8 hearts, Anakin/Sebula Open World: You Start off as anakin and Qui Gon and you have to run towards the starship. suddenly Darth Maul comes out and Qui gon and darth maul Battle each other. now this is a PVP battle so that means you can be Qui gon and defeat darth maul, or you can be Darth maul and defeat qui gon. once your done with that, run inside the starship to go to the next Level. Turoturial level 1: Mind Readers (Turoturial Levels do not count as real Levels!) Objective: Guess the Five Objects Mace Windu is thinking about! Players: Anakin's Mind Section heading Characters Qui Gon (also as Cloak, Underwater, Tatooine) - Green Lightsaber, Force Push, Force Grip Obi Wan (also as Cloak, Underwater) - Blue Lightsaber, Force Push, Force Grip Naboo Captain - blaster Naboo Guard - Blaster Chancellor Palpatine (also as Hologram) - red lightsaber, Force Lightning TC-14 - Hacks Computers Nute Gunray (also as hologram) - blaster Nemodian (also as hologram, Commander) - Blaster Battle Droid - Blaster Secruity Droid - Blaster, Flashlight Commander Droid - Blaster, Walkie Talkie Pilot Droid - Blaster, Droid Speeder The Emperor (also as Hologram) - red lightsaber, Force Lightning Queen Amidala (also as Black, White, Red) Captain Panaka - Blaster Queen Handmaiden (also as Red) Jar Jar Binks (also as Senator) - Double Jump Gungan - Double Jump Captain Tarpals - Electro Spear, Double Jump Boss Nass - shoots water Gungan Judge PK Droid Padme (also as Tatooine, Handmaiden) - Blaster Darth Maul (also as Hologram) - Double Red Lightsaber R2-D2 (also as messy) - shock, Fixs Things, Hacks into Computers Watto - Fixs Things Anakin (also as race, Messy) - crawls through small holes, Fixs Things Sebula (also as race) - Kick, Fixs Things, Crawls through small holes C-3PO (also as Silver, Being Built) - hacks into computers Shimi Skywalker (also as hurt) Probe Droid - Laser, Flashlight Tusken Raider - Spear, Rifle Mawhonic Mace Windu - Purple Lightsaber Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Star Wars